


AAG Verse: The Mistakes We Make

by TheArtificialDane



Series: AAG Verse [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AAG Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Are we there yet?”“I don’t know, our driver doesn’t speak english.”“But are we there yet?”





	AAG Verse: The Mistakes We Make

Pearl hated overseas gigs, and worst of all was going to asia. He hated the humidity, hated not having phone signal, no access to weed, no easy way to call his partners because of the time difference, the long flights and the bugs that were everywhere, but most of all, oh most of all, he hated traveling overseas with Violet.

“Are we there yet?”

“I don’t know, our driver doesn’t speak english.”

“But are we there yet?”

Pearl sighed and rolled his eyes, thankful that his hoodie covered part his face so Violet couldn’t see his grimace. “I don’t know. I was on the same /delayed/ flight as you were, we’ve been together the entire time since we landed and we were both there when we ordered the taxi. I don’t know, I’ve already told you.”

“Sorry…”

Violet grumbled a little, the other leaning her head against Pearl’s shoulder, a gesture that would normally make Pearl ever so happy, his little princess seeking comfort, the heavy weight grounding and relaxing. Normally Pearl would wrap an arm around Violet, maybe even sneak his hand into her pocket, he’d fold their hands, intertwine their fingers and kiss the top of her head, whisper that everything would be alright, or instead naughty promises of what he’d do later, but right now it only filled him with annoyance, the weight of Violet’s head making the humidity even more unbearable.

“Fame would have known…”

Pearl barely even heard VIolet’s words, the small complaint almost drowned out by the kiss his partner pressed into his shoulder, Violet’s arms crossed, the other clearly tired and uncomfortable and if Pearl had taken a minute to think, if they had been anywhere else, he would have realised that it had been hours upon hours since Violet had had a good meal, and even longer since she had slept, but instead, Pearl exploded.

“I don’t /care/ if Fame would have known, if you love Fame so much, maybe you should’ve gone with her instead. I’m doing the best that I can, and you better be grateful and show some fucking appreciation for all the things I do for you, okay? You’re being a brat Vi, and not the cute kind that I want to spank, but the annoying kind I want to lock in the playroom until you learn to behave, but I can’t because we’re in a fucking taxi in the hottest place I’ve ever been, so shut up, sit tight, and wait until we get to the hotel to have your bitch flip!”

Pearl realised his mistake the moment the word vomit had left him, the stream of curses and hate spilling from him like a waterfall, the man unable to stop it and now he could do nothing but look at the destruction he had caused. Violet stared at him, the look on her face a broken grimace, and then she did something Pearl had never expected. She undid her seatbelt.

“Hey, hey, Violet, we’re on the freeway, you can’t-”

But Violet ignored him as she climbed from the backseat, where she had been glued to Pearl’s side only moments before, to the front, sitting down next to the driver who barely glanced at her, not speaking a single word for the rest of the trip, her arms crossed tightly the entire way.

Pearl had expected for her to scream, to bawl and maybe even hit him, his upper right arm Violet’s favorite place to punch when she was unhappy, but here they were, in a foreign country where he was utterly alone, with a Violet who was ignoring him, no matter how he tried to get in contact with her.

The hotel room was small, the walls a suspicious brown, the air still sticky, but none of it compared to the uncomfortableness that was between Pearl and Violet. Pearl pushed the door shut behind them, expecting Violet to still be in a mood as he put down the suitcases they had brought with them. Pearl was trying to figure out a way that he could get internet so he could call Max or Fame or even Katya or Trixie, anyone really, so he could talk about this with someone back home and hopefully get some suggestion on how to make this better, how he could make Violet forgive him. Maybe he would ask a local queen for help, someone local had to have either proper cell reception, or access to the internet, right? Pearl turned around, expecting Violet to be on the bed, sulking and sad, or for her to have shut herself into the bathroom, Violet’s crappy moods often lasting days, but instead of hiding away, Violet was standing right in front of him, his love, his partner, looking him in the eyes, even though hers were red from the tears Pearl had heard her cry in the taxi.

“I’m sorry.”

“… You’re sorry?” Pearl didn’t understand, Violet’s words not making any sense.

“You’re right.. I was being a brat, but I.. Sometimes I can’t help it, I’m so used to all of you taking care of me, and I-”

Violet stopped talking as Pearl walked across the room, his arms grabbing his lover and pulling her into a bone crushing hug, Pearl holding her so close he could practically feel the air getting squeezed out of Violet’s lungs, the smell of her hair in his nose and the faint scent of sweat, his palms damp, Violet’s body against his almost uncomfortably warm, but none of that mattered. She wasn’t angry at him anymore, even if he had failed her, and in that moment she was the most perfect thing on earth. Pearl looked up, a faint smile on his lips as he gently leaned towards, his and Violet’s lips meeting, both of their breath slightly stale, the stubbles on Pearl’s chin without a doubt scratching Violet, the slight taste of garlic from their dinner still there, but right here, and right now, Pearl was happy, which was all that mattered.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
